Se tromper de personne
by Areina James
Summary: Charlotte Cruz sort avec Remus Lupin depuis leur septième année. Seulement, après trois ans de relation, Kim Laury, la première petite-amie de Remus réapparaît. Remus la trompe. Charlotte le quitte. Mais Sirius n'a pas dit son dernier mot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Après une absence assez longue, me revoilà. Je reprends du service avec une fiction que j'ai écrite cet été.

« S_e tromper de personne_ » est une fiction sur les maraudeurs dans un monde ou Voldemort n'est pas encore à son apogée. C'est donc un univers alternatif ou Lily est morte mais James est toujours vivant, il a tué l'assassin de sa femme, Peter.  
Les trois maraudeurs sont donc toujours amis et Harry vit avec son père.

Bien sûr, tout ce petit monde appartient à JK Rowling !

Il y aura 6 chapitres et tous ont été écrits. Un gros merci à Rosyah pour avoir corriger mes trop nombreuses fautes !

Maintenant que j'ai planté le paysage...  
Je vous retrouve en bas du chapitre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Se tromper de personne.**_

.

.

Résumé : Charlotte Cruz sort avec Remus Lupin depuis leur septième année. Seulement, après trois ans de relation, Kim Laury, la première petite-amie de Remus réapparaît. Remus la trompe. Charlotte le quitte. Mais Sirius n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

.

.

_**Chapitre 1**_

.

.

Charlotte pivota rapidement et observa ce que son petit-ami fixait avec tant de passion. Ils étaient censés aller au chemin de traverse pour rejoindre Sirius juste après son retour de mission.

- Remus, appela-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche pour détourner l'attention de son petit-ami de cette fille. C'était une grande blonde qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine à la cicatrice de son bras.

Kim Laury. La première petite-amie de Remus.

Elle avait traumatisé le loup-garou en le quittant après avoir découvert sa nature un jour de pleine lune. Charlotte n'ignorait pas que Remus n'aurait jamais quitté Kim Laury si elle ne l'avait pas fait.

- Part devant Char', je vais voir comment elle va depuis le temps.

Il s'arracha au bras de sa petite-amie et fonça comme un missile téléguidé sur Kim-Laury-la-serveuse-sexy.

Voilà, songea-t-elle avec effroi. Il avait vu Kim, Charlotte avait perdu. Pas de bataille. Rien. Elle avait perdu.

Un peu à la dérive, Charlotte se rendit au bar du chemin de traverse ou Sirius devait déjà être arrivé depuis plusieurs minutes.

La jeune femme l'aperçu, il était accoudé au bar en train de parler à une pétulante rousse à gros seins. Il était à deux doigts de conclure son affaire quand il se retourna pour l'apercevoir à l'entrée du bar.

En tant qu'animagus de chien, il avait un très bonne odorat, et même si Charlotte n'aimais pas ça, renifler était une seconde nature pour lui.

Elle fonça droit sur l'ancien gryffondor et se cogna contre lui parce qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêté à temps. Le chapeau de l'auror tomba par terre dans "pof" ridicule alors qu'il refermait son étreinte sur elle.

- Tu as une copine ! L'accusa la rouquine. Espèce de salaud !

- Bye, salua Sirius avec un petit geste très vague de la main. Alors Char' tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es toute seule ?

- Remus a rencontré Kim Laury, souffla-t-elle en serrant le garçon contre elle comme si il était une bouée de secours.

- Du calme, cette fille l'a quitté dès qu'elle a appris ce qu'il était. Il ne va pas lui retomber dans les bras. Sans compter qu'il sort avec toi depuis trois ans, Char', tempéra Sirius en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Tu aurais vu la manière dont il la regarde..., murmura Charlotte en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Toute sa vie, elle l'avait construite de manière à ne jamais déranger Remus et à garder son secret. Y compris son métier : Contrôleuse d'animagi non-déclaré. Non seulement, elle s'arrangeait pour que ni Sirius, ni James ne soient contrôlés, mais pour qu'elle ne le soit pas non plus.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Remus était un loup-garou, comme Sirius et James, elle était devenue animagi à son tour grâce à Sirius, c'était lui qui l'avait ensorcelé. Étrangement Charlotte était devenue un chat. Un chat au poil tellement noir que la première fois, elle ne c'était même pas reconnue.

- Hey, marmonna Sirius en l'écartant pour entourer de ses deux mains le visage blanc de la jeune femme. Remus t'aime. Je suis son meilleur-ami, je saurais si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Kim Laury à une grosse poitrine, rappela Charlotte en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu ne fais peut-être pas du 90G, Char, mais tu as une poitrine tout à fait acceptable. Et puis, Remus n'est pas un baiseur, c'est un coincé.

- C'est vrai que le baiseur c'est toi, ricana-t-elle profondément soulagée par les paroles de son ami. Il était toujours le seul qui pouvait la rassurer quand elle sentait que son monde s'écroulait.

- Ne dit-pas ça, Char', tu n'as jamais goûté à mes talents. Tu sais que je suis très adroit de mes doigts ? demanda-t-il plus pour plaisanter que pour la séduire.

Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle sortait avec Remus. Trois ans qu'elle était devenue amie avec Sirius et James. Trois ans qu'elle avait renoué avec sa cousine Lily. Trois ans qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Trois ans.

Lorsqu'elle remerciait Merlin, c'était toujours pour ça. Pour lui avoir permis d'être amoureuse de Remus et d'être amie avec Sirius.

- Et aussi de ta langue, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant pour s'installer sur une chaise haute. Étant assez petite, elle eut quelques difficultés et commanda une bièreauxbeurres auprès du barman.

- Surtout de ma langue, confirma-t-il extrêmement amusé.

Depuis le début, malgré leur différence, ils s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu. A l'époque, elle était une serdaigle de septième année extrêmement discrète qui ne brillait que par la haine qu'éprouvait les sangs-purs envers sa famille. Lui, il était un gryffondor qui n'avait pour but que de s'amuser de prendre son pied.

Si Remus n'avait pas croisé son chemin lors d'une ronde de préfet, elle n'aurait jamais parlé à Sirius.

Il était un Black et sa famille représentait les plus violents réfractaires de la famille Cruz. Après tout le père de la jeune fille s'était marié avec une moldue.

Charlotte baissa les yeux sur sa main striée de cicatrices. La haine était une arme puissante. Une arme dont elle avait beaucoup souffert. Les serpentards ne se gênaient pas pour la faire tomber "accidentellement".

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas voulu, en sortant avec Remus, elle s'était placée sous la protection des maraudeurs. Et mieux valait ne pas être leur ennemi.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Sirius, le visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur de bois et de caramel.

Charlotte lui adressa un regard perdu avant baisser les yeux sur sa bièreauxbeurres. Si jamais Remus la quittait, elle ne serait plus en droit d'être amie avec les meilleurs-amis de ce dernier.

Ça ne se faisait pas.

- Char', appela-t-il en lui secouant l'épaule pour la faire réagir. A quoi tu penses ?

- Si Remus me quitte, nous ne serons plus amis, s'expliqua-t-elle après avoir bu une longue gorgée de bierre pour faire sortir les mots de sa gorge plus facilement.

- Le jour où j'ai frappé Regulus parce qu'il t'avait insulté, je l'ai fait parce que tu étais ma précieuse AMIE et non la petite-amie de Remus.

- Tu as été son meilleur-ami avant d'être le mien, Sirius, répondit-t-elle en se levant sans avoir terminé sa boisson. Tu resteras son meilleur-ami après avoir été le mien.

Sirius lui attrapa le bras et la força à se rasseoir malgré sa tentative de fuite avorté. Elle serra les dents et fixant le barman comme s'il était génial, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

- Remus ne va pas te quitter, Char'. Tu pourrais être plus heureuse de me voir après deux mois d'absence, rappela-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je vais finir par me vexer.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-t-elle en se tournant vers l'auror. Je suis contente de te voir. Tu m'as horriblement manqué.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux de ses iris bleu marine. Sirius aimait beaucoup qu'on le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il disait régulièrement qu'en agissant ainsi, il pouvait lire jusqu'au plus profond des âmes.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'avais plus personne pour regarder ses films d'horreur moldu bourrés d'inexactitudes.

Charlotte ébaucha un sourire, le premier depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il était bien le seul capable de la faire rire quand elle avait envie de pleurer.

- C'est vrai que ça rentre en compte. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est ennuyeux de regarder des films d'horreur toute seule. En plus après, j'ai peur.

- Peur ? Toi ? Charlotte Cruz ? La fille qui m'a cogné le menton il y a dix minutes ? La fille qui a frappé James le jour de l'enterrement de Lily pour qu'il se redresse ?

- En quoi te cogner le menton par accident fait de moi une fille courageuse ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avala une rasade d'alcool et sursauta quand elle reconnue le verre de Sirius et non le sien. Charlotte grimaça, poussa le verre, et saisit sa chope pour ne plus se tromper.

- Parce que j'ai un corps de rêve, affirma Sirius, il avait bien trop raison pour que Charlotte réponde à cela. Normalement, les filles ont peur de m'abîmer, ajouta-t-il.

- T'abîmer ? répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Si je te mords, tu seras assez abîmé ? Sans compter que tu es bien assez blessé par les mangemorts, tu n'as pas besoin de faire du SM.

- Tu veux me mordre ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te morde ? interrogea Charlotte en haussant un sourcil.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ? Les apostropha Remus en apparaissant derrière sa petite-amie, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui tout en dévisageant son meilleur-ami.

- Tu n'es pas assez vieux pour savoir, Lunar, répondit Sirius avec un sourire énigmatique. Alors, Kim Laury te plaît avec sa mini-jupe ?

- Tu l'as vue ? demanda Remus en fixant l'auror avec un regard soupçonneux.

Charlotte serra les lèvres et ignora la pointe de jalousie dans les paroles de son petit-ami. Elle posa la chope de bierre sur le comptoir et arracha le verre de Sirius pour l'engloutir afin de se saouler.

Ainsi, elle oublierait peut-être cette sensation d'avoir perdu la bataille de sa vie. Sirius la dévisagea, et commanda un autre verre de whisky avant de réponde à Remus.

- Elle est serveuse à Shaky Bar's. Elle m'a laissé son numéro, ajouta-t-il en tendant le feuillet accusateur imbibé d'un rouge à lèvre rouge prostitué.

- Kim t'a toujours apprécié, répondit Remus.

Une seconde, les deux autres se demandèrent si Remus n'était pas complètement aveugle quand il était question de Kim Laury. Malheureusement, ils avaient raison et ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Kim t'a quitté dès qu'elle a su que tu étais un loup-garou, rappela Sirius en serrant les poings, extrêmement en colère contre l'attitude béate et amourachée de son meilleur-amie envers Kim Laury.

Sirius et James avait ramassé leur ami à la petite cuillère après sa rupture d'avec la gryffondor.

- Elle a paniqué, c'est normal, la défendit Remus.

Charlotte vida le verre, se défit de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et lui adressa un regard qu'elle voulut haineux mais qui ne fut que triste à en mourir.

- Je dois aller faire un tour au ministère, annonça-t-elle bien qu'il soit dimanche et qu'elle avait pris sa journée pour être avec Sirius à son retour de mission. Je vous laisse entre mecs.

Sirius descendit du tabouret l'attira contre lui et souleva sa masse presque informe de cheveux brun pour lui souffler dans l'oreiller avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Je me moque qu'il soit mon meilleur-ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

Charlotte sursauta, comme électrocutée. C'était trop tard, elle avait déjà le cœur en miette. Il n'était qu'une question de jours avant que Remus ne la quitte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans l'avenir pour s'en convaincre.

Elle étreignit Siruis, embrassa Remus sur la joue et pris ses jambes à son cou. Une fois hors de la taverne, elle croisa le regard bleu de Kim Laury occupée à servir un client qui avait le nez plongé dans son décolleté.

Ses dents émirent un grincement alors qu'elle passait devant la terrasse du bar, profondément écœurée. Charlotte aurait voulu ne jamais mettre un pied ici.

Ainsi, Remus n'aurait pas rencontré Kim Laury.

.

.

Sirius lança un regard accusateur à son ami dès qu'elle eut disparu de sa vue. Son sourire s'effaça comme si il n'avait jamais existé alors que Remus prenait la place qu'occupait précédemment Charlotte Cruz.

- Tu sais, commença Remus, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserais que tu tiens à Char' comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

_C'est que tu ne me connais pas alors_, songea l'auror en vidant son verre. Il saisit la chope de bière abandonnée par Charlotte et la descendit en une fois.

- Bonne descente ! hurla le barman d'une voix gutturale. Une autre !

Sirius dévisagea le barman et par se seul geste obtint le mutisme du grand homme mal à l'aise devant les femmes qu'il servait. Particulièrement lorsque c'était Charlotte.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement que les hommes louchent sur Charlotte Cruz, et pas parce qu'elle était la petite-amie de Remus.

- Sirius, tu à l'air étrange, annonça très sérieusement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis que Char' est partie.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Lunar ? Que tu fais une belle erreur en plongeant ta tête entre les seins de Kim Laury ? Que ta petite-copine te connaît mieux que toi-même ? Que je ne compte pas te couvrir ?

- Tu ne le ferais pas ? S'étonna-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- Tu te rappelles de Charlotte Liliane Anna Cathrine Cruz ? Elle est petite. Elle a de longs cheveux brun super épais. Des yeux bleu foncés. C'est ta petite-amie depuis trois ans. Elle est adorable. Je l'adore. Et tu penses à la tromper. Ne nie pas, prévint Sirius avec un regard méchant.

- Sirius, tu te souviens du pacte qu'on a fait avec James et Peter ? Pas de femmes entre nous.

- Je m'en rappelle, confirma Sirius en avalant une gorgé de bière complètement fade. Après ça, Peter a tué la femme de James pour le compte de Voldemort. James a pété un plomb et il à tuer Peter. Charlotte à fait pression sur le ministère, elle a même renoncé à la moitié de la fortune des Cruz pour que James ne termine pas à Azcaban. Elle n'a pas fait ça parce que Lily est sa cousine. Tu sais pourquoi elle l'a fait ?

Remus serra les doigts autour du bois en chêne qui composait le bar. Sirius savait que Remus était parfaitement au courant. Il savait tout ce que Charlotte avait fait. Tout ce que Kim Laury ne ferais jamais. Et malgré tout le vilain mot "amour" s'incrustait.

- Elle l'a fait pour toi, martela Sirius en se levant. Alors si tu fourre ta tête dans la poitrine en 90G complètement refaite de Kim Laury. Ne compte même pas sur moi pour ramasser les morceaux quand elle ne voudra plus de toi.

Sirius soupira, paya ses consommations, ainsi que celle de Charlotte, avant de sortir du bar plus en colère que jamais.

Il leva le nez des passants et croisa le regard aguicheur de Kim Laury. Elle lui lança un regard brûlant et se lécha le doigt avant de le passer entre sa poitrine opulente.

Le jeune homme grimaça de dégoût, enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir et passa son chemin.

C'était pour cette chose que Remus Lupin voulais quitter Charlotte ? A ce niveau, on ne pouvait même plus parler de mauvais goût.

.

.

Et bien oui, c'est encore moi.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce début ? Vous voulez la suite ?

Elle arrivera la semaine prochaine !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis avec des rewiews,

Bye,

A.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, il fait beau chez vous ? Pas chez moi.

Alors pour lutter contre la grisaille, voici le chapitre 2 de Se Tromper de personne. Il à été corrigé par Rosyah, un gros merci à elle parce que ce chapitre ne serais pas ici sans sa corection !

Un gros merci à tout mes Followers : Miss StarPolaris, P'tite Princess, PheebsH 62, Shirliz et Sishififi. Je suis contente de vous savoir là, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, c'est important pour moi.

Maintenant les rewiewers, je vous fait un énorme merci (avec un bisous si vous en voulez) :

Manoirmalfoys : merci pour ta rewiew, Remus n'arrange pas son cas dans ce chapitre, on vas le frapper ? xD

TCR : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon début et encore plus que tu ait laissé une rewiew =). Je massacre Remus dans cette fiction mais je n'ai rien contre lui, c'est un bon gars normalement. L'amitié de Sirius envers Charlotte (merci de bien l'aimer) est super mignonne et tu ne découvriras plus tard,très ambigüe. J'espère que cette suite te plairas !

Tthys : Remus est même un mufle, Tthys ! xD J'espère que se chapitre te plaira et que ton resentit sur Charlotte et Sirius se confirmera. Merci pour ta rewiew !

Xx-Miss-Chocolat-76-xX : Miss, j'aime ta rewiew ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue, voici la suite toute chaude. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que le premier ! =)

Je vous retrouve a la fin chapitre ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

Charlotte sursauta quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. L'un de ses volets claqua dans le même instant. L'orage qui se déroulait dehors était d'une violence sans pareil.

Qui pouvait bien s'aventurer chez elle malgré tout ? Rapidement, le mot "transplanage" s'imposa à son esprit.

C'était pratique pour éviter l'orage.

- Char', appela Remus en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu as déjà préparé le dîner ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi mangé, l'informa-t-elle. James sort ce soir. Je vais garder Harry chez lui. James pense que c'est plus sûr que si je l'amène ici.

- Pourquoi ? Ta maison est aussi bien gardée que si tu étais la femme d'un auror. C'est aussi sûr que si tu es chez James, objecta Remus.

- Pas pendant le trajet, répondit Charlotte en serrant les lèvres quand il l'embrassa sur le coin de ces dernières. Il puait le parfum bon marché de femme en chaleur. Tu as changé de parfum ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour placer son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle sorcier.

- Euh... oui, répondit le loup-garou en se grattant la tête, extrêmement gêné.

- C'est le moment où je fais semblant de te croire ? interrogea-t-elle en haussant les épaules les bras croisés.

Charlotte aurait voulu tout effacer : son amour, leur vie commune depuis deux ans, leurs dernières années à Poudlard, tout leurs bons moments, tout ce qui allait la briser lorsqu'il lui dirait la vérité.

Charlotte n'était pas du tout idiote. Elle savait parfaitement où Remus passait ses soirées lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, marmonna Remus en baissant les yeux.

- C'est toi qui me trompe, affirma-t-elle. Pas le contraire.

- Char', je... je... Quand je suis avec Kim, j'ai l'impression d'être... intelligent. Fort. Beau.

- Tu as probablement cette impression parce qu'elle n'a rien dans le cerveau et qu'elle pense que vivre c'est baiser à droite à gauche au rythme de ses envies.

La gifle fusa. Forte et dure. Comme un coup de fouet. Charlotte posa une main sur sa joue et adressa un regard complètement vide de tout sentiment à son petit-ami.

- Je vais contacter le propriétaire dès demain matin pour résilier le bail de l'appartement. En attendant de me trouver un autre endroit où vivre, j'irais chez James. Je ne veux plus te voir, cracha-t-elle malgré la douleur mordante qui la prenait à chacune de ses paroles.

- Ex... Excuse...-moi..., bredouilla Remus en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je... Je... Je t'aime...

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me tromper et de me gifler. Demain, je viendrais récupérer mes meubles, tu n'as pas intérêt à être ici. Autre chose, je ne ferais pas de scandale, je te laisse aller avec ta putain et ne parlerais pas de cette gifle à Sirius et James. En échange, je veux rester amie avec eux.

- Char', murmura le garçon en se rendant compte du sérieux de sa requête. Tu... ne... tu ne peux pas... me... me faire... ça.

Charlotte ne répondit pas, elle traversa la pièce, guérit sa blessure d'un coup de baguette, et transplana sans un mot. Dès qu'elle fut devant le portail des Potter, il était impossible de transplaner directement à l'intérieur, l'eau tomba en trombe sur son visage alors qu'elle envisageait sérieusement de faire demi-tour.

Pourtant, elle franchit le portail et traversa le petit jardin avant d'être arrêtée par un auror en faction devant la maison.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Charlotte Cruz. La cousine de Lily Evans. Et la marraine d'Harry Evans. Je peux entrer ? interrogea-t-elle.

L'auror hocha la tête et s'effaça. Aux yeux du monde entier Harry était le fils de James, alors la logique voulait qu'il ait été reconnu par James mais pour avoir un bon secret, le père ne l'avait pas fait bien que ce soit quelque chose dont il rêvait.

Charlotte entra dans la maison décorée de lourds brocards or et rouge. Les Potter étaient une longue lignée de gryffondor. Les murs en gardaient des traces.

Étant une serdaigle, elle trouvait ses deux couleurs assez... dérangeantes. Mais ça n'était pas chez elle aussi s'abstint-t-elle de tout commentaire sur le sujet.

- James ! Appela-t-elle en passant dans la cuisine, le salon, et même dans le cagibi. JAMES !

- Je suis en haut, Char' !

Elle monta les escaliers et entra dans par la première porte à droite. La chambre de James était entièrement verte, de la même couleur que le regard de Lily.

Charlotte sourit en remarquant qu'Harry gazouillait tranquillement sur le lit de son père. Elle s'assit au pied, comme une enfant sage.

- La cravate rouge ou la jaune ? demanda James en se retournant deux cravates à la main. Il l'observa quelques secondes, laissa les cravates tomber par terre dans un flottement éthérée. En une fraction de seconde, James était à genoux en face d'elle, il porta une main sur sa joue gauche l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

- Char' ? Tu pleures, annonça-t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Harry cessa de rire, il rampa lentement vers son père et sa grande-cousine pour attirer leur attention.

En reniflant pour retenir ses larmes, Charlotte prit son petit-cousin sur ses genoux et se servit de sa manche détrempé par la pluie diluvienne qui tombait en trombe derrière les carreaux transparents pour essuyer son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James en en jouant distraitement avec son fils. Charlotte ne pleurait que rarement. Et jamais pour des raisons idiotes.

- Remus puait le parfum bon marché, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en faisait pression sur son esprit pour ne pas devenir une fontaine ambulante. Je savais qu'il avait... avec Kim Laury. C'était tellement évident.

- Peut-être que..., tenta James sans le réellement ce croire lui-même.

Malgré la manière dont Kim avait jeté Remus à la découverte de sa véritable nature, Remus ne lui en avait jamais voulu. C'était sa première petite-amie, son premier amour.

Quand il avait commencé à sortir avec Charlotte presque cinq ans plus tard, James pensait que c'en était finit pour ses sentiments envers Kim.

Il s'était trompé.

- S'il-te-plaît, murmura Charlotte en sentant un nouvel afflux de larmes passer le barrage de sa volonté. On sait tous les deux... qu'il baise avec cette sale truie depuis deux semaines.

- Chut. Harry pourrait t'entendre, chuchota James en couvrant les oreilles de son fils de ses grandes mains bien que le mal soit déjà fait.

- J'ai dit ce que je pensais de cette pétasse, souffla-t-elle. Et il... il... On a rompu.

- Char', je suis désolé, murmura James en se redressant, il allait tuer Remus. Cette fille était adorable, gentille, intelligente, maladroite, fidèle et un peu butée. Une fille comme ça, s'il était un autre mec, il l'aurait déjà mise dans son lit et sa vie.

Et puis, un autre obstacle se serait opposé à l'action : Sirius Black. Bien qu'une amitié presque fusionnelle les unissent tous les deux. Sirius était super possessif envers Charlotte.

- Je peux habiter chez toi le temps que je me trouve un appartement ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses joues avec sa manche.

- Tu peux même t'installer ici, Char'. Harry serait content. Et comme ça, Sirius sera plus souvent ici.

Le meilleur moyen d'attirer Sirius chez les Potter, c'était de dire que Charlotte était là. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se voir souvent.

Charlotte sortait avec Remus, et ils vivaient ensemble, Sirius n'avait jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Avec le métier d'auror de Sirius et celui de Dirigeante du département des aurors qu'occupait James, ils ne se voyaient plus trop.

Souvent, Charlotte et Sirius se faisaient un cinéma moldu mais James refusait d'y mettre les pieds à cause de la crasse de ses endroits sombre. La télévision moldu ne plaisait pas plus au chef des Potter qu'à Remus.

Tous deux étaient profondément enracinés dans le monde des sorciers. Au contraire de Charlotte qui avait eu une éducation mi-sorcière mi-moldu. Elle avait ensuite converti Sirius qui était très intéressé par les moldus.

Charlotte effleura le bras de James en le dévisageant, inquiète par son brusque silence après sa proposition de colocation.

- Je vais prendre mon temps pour trouver l'appartement de mes rêves, souffla-t-elle avec de profonde cernes qui prouvaient sa fatigue et son épuisement moral. Mais je ne pense pas pour autant que Sirius squattera chez toi plus souvent.

- Je te jure que si, Char'. Patmol aime ta compagnie, alors il la recherche.

- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous galant, toi ? interrogea-t-elle sans répondre à la déclaration de James. Elle ne pouvait pas nier. Et pas non plus être d'accord.

- Si, mais je n'irais pas, annonça James. Tu as besoin de soutien, Char'. Je sais que tu aimes Remus et que tu as mal.

Charlotte, souleva Harry dans ses bras, il venait à peine de s'endormir comme un bienheureux. Elle s'agenouilla et se blottit dans les bras du veuf de sa cousine.

Des trois maraudeurs, James était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un frère aîné protecteur pour Charlotte.

James patienta plusieurs minutes et sortit son portable, sa seule concession au monde moldu, il composa le numéro "3".

- James ? Et si j'étais en train de baiser ? Tu es en train de me déranger à vingt-deux heures trente. Et je serais contrarié si tu m'avais interrompu, l'informa Sirius sur un ton bougon.

- Je ne t'ai pas dérangé, Patmol, ne commence pas à te la jouer grand séducteur, soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu savais que Lunar et Char' viennent de rompre ?

- Quoi ? hurla Sirius si fort que James devint sourd pendant quelques secondes. Où est Char' ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Reste calme, Sirius, ordonna le père de famille sans être réellement certain que son ami y parvienne. Apparemment, Char' a pété un plomb quand elle à sentit le parfum de Kim sur Remus. Ils ont cassé. Elle a décidé de déménager. En attendant de se trouver un appartement, elle vit chez moi.

- Je vais aller voir Remus, s'époumona-t-il, enragé. Le pauvre crétin ! Je vais lui arracher les tripes ! Tromper Char' ! C'est la meilleure !

- Calme-toi, Patmol, siffla James. Remus est notre meilleur-ami.

- Charlotte est notre amie ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! C'est Remus ! Notre Mumus ! Il lui a brisé le cœur avant de marcher dessus !

James allait répondre lorsque Charlotte effleura la main de James pour obtenir le téléphone. Vu les hurlements de Sirius, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réveillée.

- Donne-le-moi, elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains, et se mordit la lèvre en le portant à son oreille. Sirius, gronda-t-elle.

- Char' ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ? Je vais lui casser la gueule ! Meilleur-ami ou pas, je vais le buter ! Éructa-t-il.

- Remus est ton meilleur-ami, Sirius, affirma-t-elle doucement. Je sais que tu veux me défendre. Mais ça va bien se passer pour moi. Demain je vais aller récupérer mes affaires. Et ensuite, tout sera terminé.

- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Char'. Tu as tout fait pour lui ! Et lui ? Il te trompe avec cette pute de bas-étage !

- Sirius, appela-t-elle faiblement en retenant de nouveau ses larmes. Si il s'est laissé séduire avec une fille comme Kim Laury, peut-être que c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bien.

- Non, Char', gémit-t-il comme au supplice. Ne pleure pas...

- Alors n'en veux pas à Remus, demanda Charlotte.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je te promets de ne pas le tuer, jura Sirius après un silence.

- C'est bien, murmura Charlotte en se levant, elle remit Harry dans les bras de son père, raccrocha et partit se coucher sur le canapé du rez-de-chaussée.

Demain, elle devrait non seulement gérer son cœur en miettes, mais aussi la colère de Sirius. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il allait se mettre en pétard.

- Hey, Char', appela James depuis le haut des escaliers.

- Mm ? demanda-t-elle sans remuer d'un pouce, comme si elle était morte depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

- Remus va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il t'aime plus que Kim Laury.

- Remus va bientôt se rendre compte que je ne suis pas une carpette. C'est terminé entre nous désormais, même si je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, trancha Charlotte en ravalant des spasmes d'impuissance.

Qu'avait-t-elle donc fait pour mériter d'être trompée comme une moins que rien après trois ans de relation ? Rien. Et c'était probablement ça le problème.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici pour cette semaine ! Alors que pensez vous de la rupture entre Remus et Charlotte ? A la place de Char', j'aurais tuer le loup-garou pas vous ?

Et la relation entre James et Charlotte, vous en pensez quoi ?

Quand à la réaction de Sirius, un peu excessif, non ?

N'hésitez pas à me répondre, je ne mord pas... (enfin pas encore) et une rewiew sa fait toujours plaisir. ;)

A la semaine prochaine,

A.


	3. Chapter 3

Y a quelqu'un ?

Bonjour,

C'est Areïna.

Oui, j'arrive en retard. C'était un accident. Je vais donc faire bref, (comme d'hab)

Un gros merci à WolfFinger et Bonilia ainsi qu'a :

Miss StarPolaris : Excuse mon retard. . Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Avec un peu de retard le chapitre. Je suis contente que tu aimes.

ManoirMalfoys : Pour le moment Remus s'enfonce dans la connerie et Sirius dans la colère... C'est dégueulasse ce que Remus vas faire pendant ce chapitre. Ou est parti gentil-Mumus ? T.T (Loin... très loin.)

Shiriliz : Tes idées sont bonnes et je les auraient probablement prise si j'avais voulut écrire une fiction plus longue. Hors ça n'est pas le cas. Ça aurais peut-être été mieux de faire des flash-back mais je préfère ne pas alourdir la fiction. C'est une histoire légère et j'aimerais qu'elle reste ainsi. Mais merci pour tes idées Shiriliz. J'espère que tu aimerais quand même ce chapitre.

Shishififi : Je suis contente que tu aimes Sirius. Pour Remus, je dirais que Kim est son premier amour. Il l'aimais comme un fou et n'a jamais put l'oublier.  
( en plus j'avais besoin d'un connard. Oui, c'est une mauvaise excuse.)

Rosyah à bétareader ce chapitre, je lui fait un énorme calin pour la remercier.

Je vous retrouve en bas ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Chapitre 3**_

.

.

Charlotte soupira en déverrouillant la porte de son appartement avec James et Sirius sur ses talons. La sensation dérangeante d'être épiée à chacun de ses gestes s'accentua un peu plus quand elle fit un tour dans le mauvais sens.

Finalement, elle parvint à ouvrir la porte et sursauta lorsqu'elle uppercut une paire de chaussure rouge à talon aiguille. Charlotte détestait le rouge criard, ses chaussures ne lui appartement absolument pas.

Elle commença à rétrécir tout ses meubles pour les fourrer dans un sac sorcier incroyablement profond sous la surveillance de James alors que Sirius s'employant à rétrécir le tapis du salon.

La plupart des meubles du salon et de la chambre lui appartement. Remus c'était occuper de meubler la chambre d'amie, rénover la salle de bain, et la cuisine.

Une fois le canapé jeter dans le sac par les soins de Sirius. Un gémissement sur-aiguë transperça l'air.

Charlotte sursauta et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas tremblant.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles vraiment voir ce qu'il y à la dedans, souffla James en posant sa main sur la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

- J'avais oublié que tu étais mon père, railla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, elle la poussa et retient sa respiration.

Remus était soumis. Il était en dessous. Réellement en dessous. Les fines boucles blonde cascadait dans le dos cambré de cette prostitué alors qu'elle remuait au dessus de Remus.

Son ex-petit-ami couchait avec Kim Laury au lendemain de leur rupture dans leur propre lit et sans même avoir pris la peine de changer les draps.

- Char' ? murmura Remus en clignant des yeux surprit. Il catapulta Kim Laury sur le côté et se cacha sous le drap comme un enfant pris en faute. Patmol ? Cornedrue ? Qu'es-ce que vous faite ici ? paniqua-t-il.

- Chéri ? minauda Kim Laury en se redressant. Elle se retourna et poussa un hurlement surprit extrêmement crédible.

Face au corps nue de la jeune fille, Charlotte n'eut plus aucun doute, si temps es qu'elle en avait eut. Remus Lupin n'était pas un ange.

Et il n'hésitait pas à la trahir.

- Je voulais récupérer mes meubles, annonça-t-elle froidement en reprimant son envie de fuir. Je pense que je vais m'en débarrasser.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un "incendio" qui mit le feu au lit. Remus et Kim Laury bondirent loin du brasier.

Après un "colaporta" pour ne pas les voir sortir de la chambre elle tourna les talons complètement écœuré.

- Quand je pense que c'est notre gentil Mumus qui baise comme un porc, marmonna James complètement éberluée.

- Quand je pense que c'était mon petit-ami, marmonna-t-elle en fourrant la console du salon rapetisser dans son sac.

Elle jeta un œil sur la pluie fine dehors et transplana sans un mot de plus. Les événements étaient bien assez parlant. Sirius tenta d'attraper la main de Charlotte pour la suivre mais ne parvint à saisir que du vide.

Sirius se retourna et fonça droit vers le lieu du crime. Il prononça un "finit incantatum" et entra. Remus était occuper à éteindre le feu des miettes de ce qu'était originellement le lit.

- Je savait que ta salope te faisait de l'effet, cracha Sirius. Mais là, tu dépasses les bornes.

- Elle l'a quitter ! se défendit Kim Laury sans même cachée sa nudité.

- Parce que tu baises avec Remus ! Excuse-moi Kim, mais au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, tu n'es qu'une salope. Et tu auras le respect que je donne à ses filles de putes, annonça Sirius avec froideur.

- Patmol ! s'offusqua Remus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la femme que j'aime à qui tu parles !

- Il n'y à pas si longtemps, la femme que tu aimais, c'était Charlotte. Et elle, elle agit pour ton bonheur ! Pas pour son plaisir !

Sirius lança un regard haineux à Kim Laury, la blonde recula apeuré par la haine qui flambait dans le regard du jeune homme.

- Tu es en colère parce qu'elle m'a larguée ? Ou bien parce qu'elle n'est pas venue pleurer dans tes bras ? demanda Remus avec colère.

- Du calme, ordonna James. Remus tu n'as pas intérêt un mettre ton cul chez moi avec ta "copine". De plus, tu sais comme moi que les limites à ne pas franchir l'ont été. Charlotte Cruz était la cousine de ma femme. Elle est aussi la marraine de mon fils. Et elle n'a pas trahie.

- Tu vas me haïr ? Nous avions jurer de ne jamais laisser une femme se mettre entre nous, reprocha le loup-garou.

- Tu m'avais jurer de jamais lui faire de mal ! hurla Sirius en tapant dans le mur pour appaiser sa rage. Le bouillon de colère était à deux doigt d'exploser. Et si jamais ça arrivait, Remus finira en pièce.

- Et alors ? beugla Remus en poussant Kim pour se planter devant Sirius. Char' était ma copine, je faisait bien ce que je voulais d'elle ! Après tout : C'est MOI qu'elle à choisit.

- Je vais te dire une chose, Remus, juste un petit conseil qui te servira. De nous deux, le cagneux des genoux faiblard et tremblant c'est toi. Tu es mon meilleur-ami. Mais elle, elle est plus que ça.

Sirius transplana sans un mot de plus alors que James lui hurlait de se taire parce qu'il était aller trop loin.

Remus était le plus calme du groupe parce qu'il était le plus faible. Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait remarquer mais sous la colère, il l'avait dit. Une vérité qui faisait beaucoup de mal au loup-garou qui se sentait impuissant et inutile.

L'ancien gryffondor atterrie dans le cimetière sorcier de Londres. Si Charlotte allait dans un endroit lorsqu'elle voulait ne voir personne, c'était au Cimetière GreenWitch. La ou était enterré sa mère et la moitié de sa fratrie.

A l'origine les Cruz avait environs une dizaine d'enfant. Le père de Charlotte c'était marié trois fois et possédait cinq enfants illégitimes qu'il avait ensuite reconnus. Charlotte était la dernière fille de la dernière femme en date de Richard Cruz.

Sirius trouva bel et bien Charlotte assise sur la pierre tombale de sa mère, a côté de la deuxième femme de Richard Cruz et de la sœur aîné de Charlotte. Toute deux avaient été tué par Voldemort plusieurs année plus tôt.

- Hey, Char', murmura-t-il en contournant la pierre tombale en argent massif pour lui effleurer l'épaule, la sortant ainsi de la contemplation des plantes éternelles qui fleurissait la tombe de manière assez macabre.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fait ici ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard voilé et rempli d'incompréhension.

- Tu as crue que j'allais prendre le thé avec Lunar et Kim ? interrogea Sirius en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Je ne pensais pas les trouver en plein coït, murmura-t-elle en se levant. Elle effleura du bout du doigt la pierre tombale et se leva pour rejoindre Sirius sur l'herbe entre les deux tombes.

Charlotte passa ses bras autour du coup du garçon et expira de soulagement quand elle enfouis son nez dans les cheveux noir du garçon.

- Tu sais, Char', souffla Sirius en la soulevant dans ses bras, je pensais que Remus ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Et que tu serais heureuse avec lui jusqu'à votre mort.

C'était parce qu'elle avait confiance qu'elle ne commentait pas sa venue dans le cimetière alors qu'elle n'aimais pas de compagnie. Un sanglots s'échappa de sa gorge et Sirius sut qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à craquer. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle était capable de chercher un réconfort aussi fort que sa douleur l'était.

Sirius ne fit pas de commentaire et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'envelopper étroitement par sa chaleur.

- Aujourd'hui, on vas se faire un films bien gore avec de la glace, décréta-t-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux à un rythme régulier.

- Vanille-cookie-caramel ? demanda-t-elle en le sentant transplaner pour quitter le cimetière et atterrir devant le square gimmaurd.

- Ouais, j'en ai plein mon frigo, annoncé Sirius en prononçant le mot de passe a l'auror qui stationnait en permanence devant chez lui.

Il la déposa dans le canapé d'angle entièrement noir de son salon et posa un baiser sur son front en lui demandant de choisir le film.

Sirius emporta le pot de glace d'un kilo et deux cuillères. Il ramassa une couverture et revint vers le canapé. A l'aide la télécommande Charlotte avait trouvé un film d'horreur. Les premières images montrait deux enfants en train de jouer dans un jardin.

- Tu à mis quoi ? demanda-t-il en installant la couverture sur eux après avoir tirer la table basse pour étendre leurs pieds.

- Je sais plus, répondit-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Le résumé avait l'air intéressant.

Charlotte arracha la cuillère des doigts de son ami et ouvrit le pot de glace. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle avalait la première gorgé du plat divin.

Les images défilèrent de la télévision moldu et bientôt, ils purent apercevoir un homme masqué décimant le frère sous les yeux de la petite fille. Le sang giclait, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bronchait.

- Pourquoi tu es sortit avec Remus au début ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Parce qu'il avait l'air sans histoire. Bon, je me suis bien trompé. Mais c'est ce qui m'a attiré chez lui.

Charlotte avait, comme toute les filles, beaucoup observer les maraudeurs, mais elle avait tout de suite comprit ou elle ne voulais pas mettre les pieds.

James convoitait Evans depuis longtemps. Et Sirius..., il passait de fille en fille encore plus vite que le vif d'or. Au milieu de ses deux énergumènes, Remus paraissait sans histoire, doux et paisible. Exactement ce qu'elle voulais d'un homme.

- Char' ? appela-t-il prés de dix minutes de silence rythmé par des dialogue terre à terre entre la fille du début, désormais grande, et un ado poilu qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de brosse à cheveux.

- Oui ? répondit-t-elle en se calant contre l'épaule du jeune homme tout en piochant à coup de cuillère dans le pot.

- Remus n'aimais pas qu'on soit tout les deux au début. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, répondit-t-elle en s'assombrissant légèrement. Il disait que j'allais me rendre compte que tu était mieux que lui, murmura Charlotte avec lenteur. Et que je t'aimais sans l'admettre parce que tu était beau, intelligent et agréable, en mot : "parfait".

Charlotte avait dut lui donner sa virginité pour faire taire les doute de son petit-ami. Ça avait été maladroit et franchement une torture, mais elle avait fait semblant de trouver ça agréable parce qu'elle aimais Remus.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda-t-elle après un petit silence.

- Parce que j'ai peur que Remus ai toujours eut des soupons sur ce que nous faisons sur se canapé..., annonça Sirius avec le plus de décontraction possible.

- Je sais, répondit Charlotte tranquillement. Il à le droit de douter, mais je sais que je n'ai rien fait. Et c'est ce qui compte.

La fille de l'écran, une blonde, se mit à hurler quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivit dans la rue.

- Et puis, poursuivit-t-elle en plantant sa cuillère dans le pot. J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis. Ce n'est pas de la faute si ils sont sexy.

- Tu me trouve sexy ? demanda-t-il en tournant le menton vers elle, sa cuillère en suspend dans les airs. Elle se redressa goba la cuillère et lui adressa un regard bleu foncé rempli d'une lueur sombre.

- Remus est beau, prononça-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais j'ai toujours trouver que tu l'étais plus.

- Mais tu l'aimes. Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? Je veux bien croire que tu aimes sa tranquillité, mais... il y a autre chose pas vraie ?

- Maman disais toujours : "L'homme de ta vie serra celui qui saura t'apporter la tranquillité d'un foyer sans combat". J'étais admirative de Remus, il avait des amis, des bonnes notes, il était apprécié de pratiquement tout le monde. Et il était grand. J'avais une sorte de béguin. Et quand j'ai pris mon courage à deux main pour lui demander. Il à dit oui.

Sirius ferma les yeux, ce qu'elle voulais, c'était la paix. Pas de famille déchirer. Pas de peur au ventre parce que son mari était partie se battre à l'autre bout du monde. Pas de risque. Non. Juste de la tranquillité.

- Char', ça te vexes si je te dit que je trouve que tu as pris la solution de facilité ?

- Non. Tu aurais raison, affirma-t-elle tranquillement en se replongeant dans le pot de glace. Mais j'ai finit par tomber amoureuse. Et sa fait mal de savoir qu'il m'a tromper aussi facilement.

Charlotte soupira, et brusquement, elle fondit en larme comme une enfant. Ses soubresauts, Sirius les attendaient, il repoussa le pot de glace et la tira contre lui.

Elle passa une jambe par dessus les siennes et se mit à trembler la tête enfoncé dans l'épaule de Sirius. Se dernier lui caressa le dos lentement en jouant la pointe avec ses cheveux brun qui cascadait autour d'elle.

Sirius ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'a la télévision la jeune fille se faisait égorger par le tueur de son frère. Il se jura mentalement de s'arranger pour ne plus jamais apercevoir de larmes sur le visage pale de Charlotte. Les raisons de sa décision resterais à sa libre appréciation.

Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour les sourires qu'elle lui adressait. Pas égard pour son meilleur-ami et son bonheur à elle, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais maintenant ? Avait-t-il le droit ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Que fait une fille quand elle pense rêver et qu'elle dors sur quelque chose de... dur, à votre avis ?

A la semaine prochaine,

A.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, cher lecteur/lectrice !

Le chapitre 4 est enfin là et c'est... le... le... lem... lemo... lemon !

Tada !

Comment vous dire que je ne suis pas forcément la meilleure dans ce domaine ? C'est même une sorte de bête noire alors je m'exerce... Ce qui donne : le chapitre 4.

Je vais tout de suite remercier la super bêta Rosyah *pouce en l'air pour elle* et répondre au reviews.

Merci à Loudee, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

Bonila : Haha *big smile* je suis très contente que Remus te plaise bien qu'il soit assez... atypique. J'espère que ce lemon te plaira... même si j'ai très très peur...

Manoirmalfoys : Moi, je viens avec toi Manoirmalfoys *Lève la main* Dans ce chapitre, Charlotte va beaucoup gagner... Mais ça n'est pas fini. Et Remus n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

_Guest_ : Je vais simplement t'inviter à lire la définition suivante : Fanfiction : Une _**fanfiction**_, ou _**fanfic**_, est un récit que certains fans écrivent pour prolonger, amender ou même totalement transformer (_ça c'est pour Remus l'OCC, le fait que Voldemort n'existe pas, que James soit toujours vivant, qu'Harry ai une famille, que Charlotte existe que Petitgrow soit mor_t) un produit médiatique qu'ils affectionnent, qu'il s'agisse d'un roman, ect (sf : Wikipedia). À bon entendeur.

C_FLM angel_ : Tu n'aimes pas Remus ? Alors tu vas être servit ici, je ne lui fait pas vraiment de la pub. J'espère que le Lemon te plaira et ne te ferra pas fuir !

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 4**

.

.

Charlotte rêvait. C'était agréable. Elle avait l'impression de flotter mais elle n'était pas dans le vide. Quelqu'un la tenait.

Serrée contre la carrure d'homme qui l'étreignait, elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Elle souffla en gigotant un peu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à cheval sur cet homme ? L'improbabilité qu'elle fasse une telle chose un jour avec quelqu'un lui firent brusquement prendre conscience qu'elle était vraiment dans un rêve.

Dans le fruit de ses fantasmes.

Elle décida d'être plus entreprenante que d'ordinaire, ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, mais elle voyait flou.

À Poudlard, elle portait d'affreuses binocles. Mais dès qu'elle avait appris le sortilège pour améliorer la vue, elle s'en était servie. Il ne durait que dix-huit heure, mais c'était bien assez suffisant pour elle.

Charlotte s'accommoda de l'impression de voir avec un voile devant les yeux. Elle se pencha et plus ou moins volontairement, se frotta contre l'homme en dessous d'elle.

Doucement, elle effleura sa mâchoire du bout des doigts avant d'y poser un timide baiser. La séduction n'était pas son fort. La preuve, son petit-ami l'avait quitté pour une pute.

- Char' ? Haleta une voix grave. Qu'est-ce...

- Chut, souffla-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de hanche sur la bosse qu'elle sentait entre ses cuisses. Elle se pencha et embrassa cette bouche appétissante dont elle ne distinguait pas l'exactitude de ses contours.

Son chemin fut rapidement accéléré par une lange bouillante qui pris les commandes des opérations.

Avec une science parfaite de l'art du baiser, l'homme lui fit pousser des gémissements que Charlotte ne reconnaissait pas.

Remus était bon au lit, mais Charlotte n'avait jamais vraiment pris son pied. Il était son premier. Et elle se doutait bien qu'il ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'exciter à mort.

C'était les relations routinières. On cessait de faire des efforts. Charlotte y était habituée. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que ses fantasmes étaient aussi bouillants.

Prise d'une chaleur persistante dans le bas ventre, elle remua des hanches à la recherche d'un apaisement qui lui permettrait de mieux profiter de ces lèvres brûlantes et incroyablement vorace.

- Char', souffla l'homme entre deux baisers. Par Merlin ! grogna-t-il quand elle remua plus fort contre l'érection de son fantasme masculin.

Charlotte enfonça l'une de ses mains dans les boucles noires très emmêlées du garçon, l'autre passa sous la chemise et effleura des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés.

Brusquement, elle sentit une paire de mains viriles lui agripper les fesses pour la pousser vers cette bosse si attirante. Elle chaloupa des hanches et appuya exactement où elle en avait envie. Lui aussi apparemment, songea-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Un bruit attira brusquement son attention. Une porte qui s'ouvrait. Ah non, songea-t-elle désespérer. Son rêve était terminé ? Elle allait se réveiller ? Non... Charlotte avait envie de...

- Char' ! Appela James en marchant avec des pas très bruyant. Elle se figea. Son amant aussi. Sirius ! Vous êtes où, bordel ?! Il poussa un hurlement étrangler, recula, et se pris les pieds dans le tapis du couloir.

Charlotte pris alors conscience d'être parfaitement dans la réalité. James était bien par terre. Et elle était sur quelqu'un de vivant. Quelqu'un qui avait les cheveux noirs et avec qui elle s'était probablement endormie la veille. À califourchon sur lui.

- Sirius ? murmura-t-elle en clignant des yeux, elle trouva sa baguette non loin d'elle et se lança le sort qui lui permettrait de mieux y voir.

C'était bien lui. Ses pupilles étaient presque entièrement noires et il était encore plus essoufflé que le jour ou Russard l'avait coursé dans les couloirs pour avoir rendu Miss teigne entièrement rose fluo. Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que la bosse aussi lui appartenait.

Il bandait, Sirius Black bandait, réalisa-t-elle complètement muette sans faire attention à James qui venait de se relever pour les fixer comme face à des extraterrestres. Pour elle.

Charlotte sursauta quand elle entendit de nouveau James s'exprimer pour rappeler sa présence.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes l'un sur l'autre ? Et pourquoi vous avez l'air d'avoir baisé ensemble ?

- Non, répondit spontanément la jeune femme en dissimulant la preuve flagrante de ce qu'ils avaient failli faire sous ses fesses. Elle avait l'air d'une pute mais au moins Sirius n'avait pas l'air d'un traitre prêt à sauter l'ex-petite-amie de son meilleur-ami le surlendemain de leur rupture.

Sirius lança un regard désespéré à son ami. Si James n'était pas venu, ils auraient conclus. L'un comme l'autre, ils le savaient. Et cette réalité les mettaient très mal à l'aise.

- Vous savez quoi ? Tempêta James, agacé que ses amis lui ait caché une telle chose. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous étiez en plein coït.

Il tourna les talons en martelant le sol involontairement à cause de sa rage.

Charlotte soupira de soulagement quand la porte d'entrée se referma en claquant. Elle recula un peu de la partie dressée de Sirius et ferma les yeux pour se donner une bonne conscience.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était toujours avec Remus. Ni que Sirius était son meilleur-ami... si, il était son meilleur-ami, songea-t-elle complètement perdue. Elle avait failli coucher avec son meilleur-ami.

- Char', je suis désolé, annonça-t-il en remua pour se reculer un peu. Chose très compliqué puisqu'elle était assise sur ses cuisses.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Tu m'as prise pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Euh... Non, marmonna Sirius un peu décontenancé sans pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Mais... tu as...

- Je pensais que je rêvais, Sirius, expliqua Charlotte.

- Et tu rêves souvent de ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il en observant un point dans le vague derrière Charlotte pour ne pas la regarder elle.

Charlotte serra les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Depuis qu'elle couchait avec Remus, elle n'était pas satisfaite et rapidement, elle c'était mise à rêver de son amant imaginaire. Jamais elle ne voyait son visage, mais il avait des cheveux noirs. Comme Sirius.

- Assez, confirma-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Elle ne risquait pas d'oser penser à ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Et si cette amant rêvé c'était Sirius ?

- Tu me détestes ? Interrogea Charlotte en se mordait la lèvre. Je veux dire, j'ai failli coucher avec toi alors qu'il y a deux jours, je sortais avec ton meilleur-ami.

- Je t'aime, Char'. La preuve étant que j'ai toujours envie de toi, ajouta-t-il en passant un bras derrière elle pour la plaquer contre son envie engorgé.

- Tu me détesteras si nous faisons cela, souffla-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur les épaules robustes, elle respira l'odeur de forêt de Sirius et se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivé là.

- Non, je ne te détesterais jamais, Char', j'en suis bien incapable, ajouta-t-il en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Charlotte tomba dans les vapeurs du désir presque instantanément. Sirius lui dévorait l'âme en même temps que la bouche. Ses mains rugueuses passèrent sous sa tunique bleue foncé. Elle poussa un gémissement surprit quand il dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une seule main.

Pourtant, il ne lui laissa aucun répit. D'un mouvement de bassin il la fit passer de la surprise au plaisir pur.

Même avec sa culotte et lui son pantalon, il était capable de la faire monter au plafond.

- Je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de te prendre maintenant, murmura Sirius en déchirant son sous-vêtement.

- Je crois que je suis d'accord, souffla-t-elle en déboutonnant maladroitement le jean du garçon.

Sirius remarqua sa maladresse due à son empressement et se chargea des derniers détails. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'il fut figé en elle. Profondément.

- Par Merlin, souffla Charlotte en ouvrant les yeux, en sueur.

Elle ignorait que ça pouvait être aussi bon. Aussi juste. Aussi naturel. Elle effleura la nuque de son amant en sentant sa respiration sur sa poitrine, il venait à peine d'enfouir sa tête prés de son cœur.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi..., souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

- Bon ? proposa-t-il sans bouger.

Elle hocha la tête en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il commençait des petits gestes du bassin qui lui donnaient des sensations encore inconnues depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, l'informa Sirius en se redressant, il lui jeta un regard de bête en la soulevant pour mieux s'enfoncer en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Des gémissements de tous bords emplirent l'air saturé de luxure jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient effondrer l'un sur l'autre, à moitié vêtus, sur le canapé. Au sol, le pot de glace fondu diffusait une bonne odeur sucrée qui n'avait rien à voir avec la folie qui les avait envahis.

- On va dire quoi à James ? Murmura Charlotte en fermant les yeux, la tête enfoncée dans l'épaule de ce qui était désormais son meilleur-ami mais aussi le meilleur amant qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

- La vérité, Char'.

- Et c'est quoi la vérité ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. Hier encore, j'étais sure d'être amoureuse de Remus. Et il y a un mois, je pensais finir vieille avec lui. Et aujourd'hui ? Je couche avec toi.

- La vérité, Char', c'est que j'avais envie de baiser. Et toi aussi.

Charlotte s'écarta et chercha des yeux sa culotte. Elle la trouva, déchirée, par terre, et se résolu à la réparer à l'aide de sa baguette pour pouvoir la remettre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant, ses deux mains remontait son caleçon et son jean.

- J'ai couché avec TOI parce que c'était TOI, pas parce que j'en avais envie avec n'importe qui, siffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard rempli de colère.

Sirius soupira et émit un rire entre l'hystérie et l'ironie.

- Il y a deux ans, Char'. Tu t'étais endormie chez moi, comme d'habitude. Remus est venu. Et il m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais d'insomnie quand tu étais chez moi. Tu sais pourquoi tu n'as pas de crise chez moi ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

Il en avait une bonne idée, songea Charlotte, prise au piège dans une réalité qu'elle était obligée d'admettre mais pas d'accepter.

- Parce que je sais que tu me protégeras toujours, Sirius. Parce que je sais que tu veux et peux le faire. Parce que je suis toujours collée à toi que je dors chez toi et que je suis pas collée au bord parce que je ne supporte pas d'être touchée. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, ajouta-t-elle devant son air un peu éberlué.

Elle se pencha posa un baiser sur le front du garçon recouvert de mèches noires et disparu, sa baguette à la main.

Ce qu'elle venait de faire sur ce canapé remettait ces trois dernières années en question.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Alors ce lemon vous en pensez quoi ? *se cache les yeux*

Et Charlotte, serait-elle amoureuse de ce bon vieux Sirius ? On le saura dans le prochain épisode.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout, je ne mords pas (enfin... pas les humains).

A.


End file.
